The last trip
by whovian2000
Summary: The Doctor takes you to a camping trip, but it's not an ordinary one. Just some Ten/OC fluff. Very AU. Actually written for an astronomy homework of the Gallifrey Academy on the Whovian Animo. We had to write about a camping trip and describe the landscape of Gallifrey. And I got carried again...somehow Ten/OC eventually. Sorry if the Doctor isn't in character. One shot.


"Where are we heading Doctor?", I asked curiously. "You see.", the Doctor said winking, "we earned ourselves a little holiday, don't you think?".  
"Well", I considered, "our escape from the Daleks was quite...close. I agree, we definitely need some time to relax.". I still wasn't thoroughly convinced. The Doctor was rarely up for a break, normaly I had to threaten him. I loved all the running and saving the universe, of course, but sometimes it seemed that he forgot that I was human and needed more rest then him.  
So I stopped asking and just thanked heaven for his inspiration.  
A few minutes later the Doctor landed the Tardis as bumpy as always and he grinned wide.  
"Did you put the stuff in your bag as I told you?", he asked in that firm-playfull voice I adored probably more than I should. "Of course I did! But it's rather odd stuff...sleeping bag, sleeping pad, a flashligh", finally I got him, "are we going on a camping trip?", I asked him mockingly. Camping seemed to domestic for the Doctor. "I thought you bumped your head or something similar, you should have figured it out eternities before", he lectured me. "How should I have guessed that? We never went camping before!", I exclaimed indignantly, "I think the last time I ever went camping was what, ten years ago?"  
"So you were nine years old...I assume you went with your parents then?", he asked carefully. I didn't talk too much about my family. I had my reasons to take a "gap year", as I told everyone at home. Which wasn't so wrong after all, many young people travel after graduation. Maybe not through space AND time, but that part no one else had to know.  
"Yeah", I answered calmly. I trusted the Doctor. "our last trip together as a" family". Itwas horrible though. They fought the whole weekend and didn't spend a single minute with their "beloved" daughter. Luckily I brought a few books with me. One of the reasons I love Harry Potter so much. Still, I don't have the best memories of camping.", I said dryly and looked to the floor of the Tardis. I didn't want to spoil the mood, but he had to asked, hadn't he? To my surprise he squized my hand.  
"Than let's make some new memories together, shall we?" I looked up to him, and how could I ever say no to these beautiful brown eyes?  
I nodded reassuringly.  
He smiled his biggest smile, said, "Allons-y!", and dragged me through the door of the Tardis.  
"Welcome to Gallifrey", he said a bit shyly, "Welcome to my home planet."

"I don't want to push it," I said carefully, "but it looks quite like the mars here, are you sure you landed the Tardis on the right planet? Wouldn't be the first time...". I grinned. Such trips were always the best. Unexpected and full of new things.  
Admittedly we were walking through these very martian like red rocky desert for hours now. The orange sand was everywhere, in my shoes, my hair, my eyes. Furthermore the Doctor was rather silent during our hike. I didn't mind it, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but I really wanted to know where we were heading.  
"Nope", he said confidently, popping the "p", "we're defenitly on Gallifrey. Actually, we're in the Camation desert, in southern Gallifrey. But we should reach the mountains before sunset."  
I was satisfied with that answer and we continue walking in silent next to each other. I wanted to give him the space he needed, to think, or whatever he did in his brillant and crazy head his. He wasn't always the hyperactive and rather brillant little boy most people saw in him. Sometimes he was brooding and thoughtful, even sad and depressed.  
I loved him regardless of his mood. If he only knew...  
Besides I was lost in my own thoughts. I was travelling the the Doctor for one year now. My "gap year" was actually over. Of course, he had a time machine, I could be back home the same das I left, but I would still be one year older and so much richer in experience. I saw people dying, suffering and hurting. I saw how worlds went down and galaxies came to an end. But I had also seen so much love and kindness and beautiful and amazing and incredible things.  
However, I still didn't know what to do with my life. Getting a real job just sounded so...final. I didn't want to go.  
When I was younger and teacher or other grown-ups asked me what I wanted to become later, I always said that I wanted to change something. Not necessarily the whole world, the little things matter, but I wanted to make a difference. I just never new how.  
Now I had a concept.  
I only hoped the Doctor didn't notice that my year was over, so that he wouldn't dump me back home.  
For him, time seemed to be different.

Like he said, short before sunset we reached our destination, the mountains, even if that had been an understatement. These were the most beautiful mountains I've ever seen. Green forests and a golden sparkling lake.  
"Oh my god! It's amazing! No wait, that's an understatement...hm, I guess there are no english words good enough to describe this properly.", it gushed out of me.  
"There are indeed only fitting words in Gallifreyan", he said serious, and then followed something indescribable. It must have been Gallifreyan, but I couldn't believe there was a language sounding so beautiful and poetic without knowing the conentet.  
"Why doesn't the Tardis translate that?", I asked confused. "Because", he said taking hand in his, "she's too far away. This night should only be for us." He turned his head towards me and I got lost in his eyes once more. "Why?", I almost whispered. "Because", he whispered back, our faces only inches apart, "exactly one year ago we met for the first time." I closed my eyes. I was certainl he would kiss me. But well, it was the Doctor. "How could you forget that?", he suddenly cried outraged and began unpacking his sleeping bag. He looked a bit nervous, but who was I to judge? My legs still felt wobbly from that almost kiss. But I got it together, "Of course I didn't forget that, it was all I could think about the whole day! I just didn't considered you remembering it! So, what is this really? A last trip together? Before you bring me back home?", I hissed back.  
"It is that what you want then?", he asked suddenly very tense.  
"What? No! Of course not! The Tardis is more a home to me than my mother or fathers house ever were! I even feel more loved in your campany than I felt in years. But I would understand it, if you want to drop me off there. I said a year, and I keep my word. If I have to.", I lowered my eyes to cover my upcoming tears. Unfortunatly nsuccesfully. "Hey, don't cry", the Doctor said in a softer voice, stepping closer to me and grabing my hands once again. "I don't want you to go. And that's why I brought you here. I wanted to show you that there's so much more of the universe that you haven't seen yet, so much more we could do together, so many worlds and planets we could visit.", he hesitated briefly, "If that's what you want of course".  
He ran his hand through his protruding hair as always when he was a little uncomfortable. It was so adorable and I couldn't resist, so I huged him and whispered in his ear: "Of course that's what I want." I could almost feel his big smile.

"These are the other planets in the Kasterborous System: Karn, Tersurus and Polarfrey. Well, there are more, but these are the one you can see from the Gallifreyan surface.", he pointed up in the night sky.  
"Is that a shooting star?", I asked hopefully, ponting at something that looked like one. We layed on our sleeping pads and he had one arm around me. "No, just a satelite.", he answered businesslike. "Oh okay.", I mumbled a bit disapointed. "Does it makes a difference to you?  
Shooting stars are only small dust particles that burn up in the atmosphere.", he asked curiously.  
"Well, you know, you can make a wish if you see one.", I answered with simulated ease. As a result the Doctor sat up: "And what would be you wish?"  
"You can't say it out loud! Otherwise it won't come true...", I muttered nervously and sat up too.  
"Then show me.", he said and gave me a look that sent a shiver through my body.  
He asked for it, hadn't he?  
So I showed him.  
It was a brief and innocent kiss. I pulled back a moment later, scared of my own bluntless. I wanted to start apologizing for my behaviour but I never got the chance.  
Because now he kissed me.  
And after some time it didn't matter who kissed whom, we just kissed each other.  
And above us the clear night sky with so many planets for the Doctor and me to explore together. 


End file.
